


A Phone Call

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just mean to be a cheeky bit of phone sex, but I got emotional. Mid-break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

“Hey, you.”

It’s nice to be on such familiar terms again. They still haven’t seen each other since Grease, but they’ve been talking more and more. They’re definitely friends again, not that they’d ever really stopped, and they talk most days. Kurt iss relieved just to have a male voice in his ear rather than a tiny, shrill, brunette, spoilt, Jewish- okay, maybe Rachel is getting on his nerves. Blaine’s interest in Kurt’s life is always genuine, rather than a transition into an anecdote about his own. He asks specific questions rather than just ‘how’s work?’, and he tells Kurt stories that he knows will make him laugh. It’s so familiar, so comfortable, and lying in bed with Blaine’s voice washing through his mind is the easiest way to get to sleep.

“Hi. You sound tired. Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I had Cheerio practise, and then I went to Artie’s for a couple of hours. He’s been helping me with Algebra. I’m still struggling, but it’s starting to make sense. He’s a better teacher than anyone else at McKinley.”

“The competition isn’t exactly fierce. Are you sure you’re okay to talk? If you’re too tired, I-”

“No, no, no, just give me a second. I’m gonna put you on speakerphone while I get changed, then we can talk properly when I’m in bed. It’s too cold to think in my room.”

Kurt smiles to himself, knowing all too well how cold Blaine’s room gets in winter. It used to be an excuse for them to stay in bed for whole Saturdays, but now all he can picture is Blaine shivering all by himself.

There is a pause. Kurt realises that pause is due to Blaine changing. Blaine is probably naked, or at least shirtless, right now.

Oh.

“Hmm.”

“Did you say something?”

“What?”

“Kurt, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Blaine, it’s fine. Fine. I can hear you. So. Algebra.”

Blaine laughs.

“Yeah, Kurt, Algebra. I’m still terrible at it. But at least now when I get an answer wrong, I can sometimes see _why_ it’s wrong. It’s a hoot.”

“A hoot? Really?”

“I heard an owl on my way home. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s cute.”

“I try my best.” There’s a scuffle and a click and Blaine’s voice becomes clearer again. “Right. Now we can talk properly.”

“So, um… You’re in bed?”

“Yeah. Is that weird? Either way, I’m not getting up again. My limbs won’t let me.”

“No, it’s not weird. Why would it be weird? I know what sleep is, Blaine.”

“Um. Good. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I don’t know. I just hadn’t thought about – you know – you. Like that.”

“Like what?”

Kurt isn’t sure if he’s imagining the teasing lilt to Blaine’s voice.

“Cold. I don’t like the idea of you being all alone in that room.”

“I wish you were here with me.”

A pause.

“I-”

“Sorry. Was that, uh, crossing a line or something? I just- I really miss you. It’s worse when it’s like this.”

“Cold?”

“Mmm. Last year I had you keeping me warm.”

“Yeah. I wish I was there too. Or I wish you were here. And Rachel wasn’t.”

Blaine laughs.

“That bad?”

“If I hear one more word about how Cassandra is ‘out to get her’, I’m going to smash her head into the wall. Or I’m going to handcuff the two of them together until they get the sexual tension out of their systems.”

“Kurt!”

“I’m just saying, nobody can whine about a person that much if they don’t want to fuck their brains out. The girl needs to broaden her horizons.”

“Jesus, Kurt, I was just starting to warm up and that was like a bucket of ice over my head.” Kurt heard him shudder.

“Sorry. Okay, try some more positive thinking. Warm thoughts.”

“Like what?”

Kurt hesitates. They’re supposed to be avoiding this territory. They’re supposed to be platonic, even if just for now, but there is a cold, achy little Blaine back in Ohio, and Kurt really wants to warm him up.

“Okay. Maybe… Maybe pretend I’m there. Just, you know, hugging you.”

“You’re a lot warmer than my blanket.”

“Because you’re too lazy to go and get more blankets.”

“No, go back to before. Hugging.”

“Fine, okay, so, I’m behind you. My arms are wrapped around you, and you’re just shifting back into me like you used to.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows.

“Maybe not exactly like I used to.”

“Well, maybe don’t wiggle your butt so much.” There was a mumble down the line. “Don’t give me that, Blaine; I know you can help it.”

“Well you can’t stop me. You’re not here. Maybe I’ll wiggle my butt anyway and you’ll be none the wiser.”

“Blaine, you just told me. Now I know everything your butt is doing.”

“I thought you and my butt weren’t on speaking terms.”

“You’re the one who made me think about it.”

“And?”

Another pause.

“And now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Kurt.”

“I can’t. I… shouldn’t.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Blaine.”

“Please.”

Kurt closes his eyes and squeezes the corner of his quilt. Even before they broke up, they’d never really done this. There had been ‘I miss holding your hand’ and ‘I can’t wait to kiss your big dumb face off’, but never anything explicit. Somehow everything that had happened makes this easier. They aren’t a couple of innocent kids any more. It’s like starting over from somewhere new, older and wiser.

And neither of them have been touched in two months.

“It’s like I can feel you here again. You’re pressing against my chest, and you’re shivering, so I’m pulling you closer.”

Blaine’s shoulders lifted automatically, making him shudder. Listening to Kurt’s voice, he could kid himself that he was really there, warm and solid behind him. He closed his eyes and kept listening.

“Kurt-”

“I can feel you pushing against me. Your hips are rolling so slowly, just enough to drive me crazy.” He tugged at his pyjama pants, his cock already hardening at the thought of Blaine’s ass grinding against him and the breaths on the other end of the line getting shakier. “You know before you can even feel it. You know I’m hard and you know it’s because of you, and you turn around and grin at me.”

“Do you kiss me?”

A pause.

“Yes. It’s short but – _oh_ – but it’s enough. You know I’m here. You know I want this and you want it too.”

Blaine quickly sucks two fingers into his mouth and shifts on the bed, shoving his pants down without losing the covers. He can’t bring himself to be embarrassed by how hard he is so quickly, and he reaches back to pull his cheeks apart. 

“I do, Kurt. I want you. I can feel your hands on me, spreading me open.”

Just as Kurt starts stroking himself, he imagines a warm body lined up with his, and instead of his fist closing around his cock, he pictures Blaine backing onto him, pushing too far too quickly.

Blaine pushes a finger against his hole, barely circling it before he presses it in. It’s too quick and he knows it only would’ve taken a few seconds to get the lube from his drawer, but he needs it to hurt a little. A shiver rolls over his frame as he feels himself stretching open again, the hot ache low in his stomach that he hasn’t really felt since October.

“Talk to me, Blaine. Does it feel good? What are you doing?”

“Oh, God, Kurt, it’s so good; it feels so good having you inside me again.”

Kurt has to bury his face in his pillow for a second to muffle his groan, because he’s missed that roughness in Blaine’s voice, so desperate and eager, and of course it’s not real, but for now it’s enough.

“Am I… Am I fucking you, Blaine?”

Blaine presses in another finger and starts up a steady rhythm, his body twisting in time.

“Mmm, Kurt, yes, you’re fucking me. It’s really tight, and it- it hurts a little, but it’s so good. I want it to hurt. I want you to make me yours again.”

Kurt’s brow furrows; he can tell Blaine’s crying. Suddenly this is nowhere near enough. He doesn’t want a phone call. He wants to wrap his arms around Blaine and pin him to the bed and weigh down on him, prove to him that he’s really there, that he really wants him. He wants to grip too hard onto his hips and push into him, wants to feel him shaking when he comes, and hold him close and stroke his hair as he comes down.

“It’s okay, Blaine; I’ve got you. You’re all mine. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But, Kurt, I-”

“No. I want to make you feel good. I want to keep you warm and hold you tight. I want to make you come so hard your whole body feels like it’s glowing. Can you feel that? Can you feel me fucking you and kissing your neck, and my arms wrapped around you?”

There are a couple of raspy breaths.

“Yes. Yes, Kurt, please, just keep-”

“That’s it, Blaine. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

Blaine grinds down onto his fingers, ignoring the ache in his thighs and shoulders and back from Cheerio practise, focusing on the heat in his stomach and the voice in his ear as he starts to come. He whispers ‘yes’ and ‘Kurt’ as he folds in on himself, his untouched cock spurting over his sheets. He’s careful pulling his fingers out, massaging the muscle gently to make up for the lack of prepping. He can feel his body going limp, but Kurt’s still talking to him. He smiles.

“You’re so good; that feels- yeah- Blaine-”

Blaine can tell from the silence that he’s coming, and he can still remember the way his mouth opens without making a sound, the way his jaw trembles and his eyelids droop, as if they’re right in front of him. He closes his eyes and lets his muscles loosen. He feels like he’s melting into the mattress, like- like he’s glowing.

“Kurt?”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

“That was… unexpected. Nice. Nice surprise.”

“Very nice.”

“I don’t feel cold anymore. I guess we should go to sleep.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“Thank you, Kurt. For what you said. Not just the… the fun stuff. All of it.”

“I mean it. I don’t want you to hurt, Blaine. I never did. Do you believe me?”

Blaine nods and Kurt hears him sniff.

“Yeah. I just wish-”

“Don’t. You can’t do that to yourself. No matter what happens with us, I won’t let you hate yourself. I know you’d take it back if you could. I know you’re not a bad person. You’re still Blaine.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I still love you. More than anything.”

Blaine’s eyes sting but he just closes them, letting the words wrap him up just like he hoped Kurt’s arms would again someday.

“I love you too. Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”


End file.
